TMOAH I Know Your Secret
by zeaeevee
Summary: The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - Camille lost her Diary, which was found by her worse enemy, Cynthia, who threatens to tell everyone her secret if she doesn't do as she says. Alfred x Camille
1. Chapter 1

**OK. A lot of readers have been reviewing on my other TMOAH story 'It's Against Nature' and majority have been asking me to make another. This one has been sleeping on my system for some time now, so here's another AfredxCamille fanfic for all you Alfred Hedgehog fans who support this pairing. Enjoy!**

**As for my Pokemon fans, I'm still working on my stories.**

* * *

**I Know Your Secret**

Camille sat under one of the trees in the school yard waiting for her two best friends, Alfred and Milo, to be dismissed from class. Everyone was now around the age of fourteen and fifteen, so at certain times there were special classes that were meant for boys only and girls only, but they still had regular classes where everyone would be together at school. Today just so happened to be one of the 'special class' days, and it was the boys' turn. So while she waited, she sat under the tree and began writing in her diary. She knew she should have left it home, but she had so much that she wanted to get written into it, and since she had nothing else to do, she decided to carry it along with her. When she was done, she closed the diary and lay it down on her lap as she rested her back onto the tree trunk, looked up at the sky in thought, and gave a heavy sigh.

"_How did this happen?"_ Camille thoughtfully asked herself. _"Why am I feeling this way towards him? We've known each other for years, which is why we're best friends. But… why do I feel… like… I want us to be more? I still don't understand it."_ she thought. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her chest, on the side where her heart was located.

"_I can't feel this way towards him! It's not right! Not because we're best friends, but because we're… we're… we're incompatible. It can't and should **not** happen! But… I've told myself that hundreds of times, I've written it dozens of times in my diary, and in my entry today, I just couldn't write it again… I finally gave in to my heart, and confessed to myself in my diary – no matter how much my mind denies it – I have fallen in love… with my best friend."_

The school bell soon rang, signalling the day's dismissal. When she looked over and saw that Alfred and Milo had exited the door and spotted her, she quickly placed her diary in her bag pack, stood up and walked over to them. However, in her haste to hide her book of secrets, she had not placed it properly in her pack causing it to fall out and land at the foot of the tree, with her not noticing. Also, since the tree was big enough to hide someone or something from being seen, neither Alfred nor Milo had noticed the object fall out of Camille's pack.

Once they were reunited, they began conversing with each other as they made their way to their usual hang out; Hedgequaters.

* * *

About five minutes after the three friends had left the school premises, Cynthia and her cousin Louise where passing by the school and just so happened to pass by the exact tree which Camille was sitting under. When they did, Cynthia tripped and fell forward.

"I meant to do that." She said, once she got back up on her feet.

"Look," Louise said, pointing at the ground.

Cynthia looked and saw a book on the ground. She picked it up and observed it. It was plain red with a lock pad on it, but it wasn't locked.

"It looks like some sort of diary or something." Cynthia said, looking at the back of the book then the front again.

"It must belong to someone, but who?" Louise stated in wonder.

Cynthia opened the book to the first page and grinned at what she saw.

"It belongs to Camille Wallaby," she said in a mischievous voice.

"Then we should return it to her." Louise said, reaching out for the book, but Cynthia moved it away and slapped her hand.

"Ow!" Louise said, quickly pulling her hand back and started rubbing the top where Cynthia had hit.

"We should, but we won't." Cynthia said.

"But why not?" Louise asked.

"There's most likely some stuff in here I can use against her." Cynthia said, as she opened the diary to the first entry.

The first entry consisted of Camille introducing herself to the dairy and any other things everyday people knew about her. The second entry spoke about the mystery she and her two best friends had solved on the day she wrote it. The third also spoke of another mystery she and her friends had solved; as did the forth, the fifth, all the way up to the fifty-third entry. By the time Cynthia had read the sixth entry, she began to get very annoyed.

"Grrr! This isn't a diary, it's a journal!" Cynthia screamed in frustration, surprising Louise, as she began to flip pages and scheming through them. "All she talks about in here are the stupid mysteries they-"

Cynthia stopped mid-sentence when she read something that caught her attention. She grinned mischievously.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Cynthia said, when she read it. Louise didn't say anything because she knew it was wrong to read someone's secrets, and didn't want to know what Cynthia had found. But she knew she would find out anyway.

"Very… interesting," Cynthia smiled as she read the entry. It read…

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few days since we solved our last mystery and nothing much has been happening since then. Considering this, I can now tell you about something that has been bothering me for sometime now. I don't know what it is, but lately I've been feeling a little strange around my friend, Alfred. It started out when one time, he had rest his hand on my shoulder. I felt a small jolt go down my back, but thought nothing of it. A few days after, it happened again, and even then I thought nothing of it. But it still bothered me a little so in order to take my mind off it, I tease my other friend Milo. I know it might not be very nice of me to do that to one of my best friends, but its fun and it takes my mind of this strange feeling for a while. Besides, he's gotten used to it already. XD._

_Anyway, that's it for now; until my next entry Diary._

_*Camille Wallaby"_

That entry was written about three years ago; when they were about ten or eleven years old.

Cynthia found this very interesting, and skipped ahead a few pages to an entry written about roughly a year ago. It read…

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't want to believe or admit it, but I think I've developed a crush on Alfred! =(_

_I don't know how it happened, but the strange feeling I have been getting have become noticeable to a point where I can't ignore it. Sometimes when I look at him, my stomach gets upset, or I feel my face heating up, or a chill going down my spine. I REFUSE to believe that I have fallen for my best friend, and I have two reasons for that. One – we're best friends, and Two, the most important reason of all – we're completely different species. *sigh* I can't allow this to happen, so I'm going to have to make myself erase this feeling. But how can I do that, when I spend every waking minute with him and Milo? I'm going to have to find some way; until my next entry Diary._

_*Camille"_

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise as well as amusement. She flipped to the very last entry, which was recently written and read it. It read…

"_Dear Diary,_

_I tried. I really tried, but I can't ignore it any longer. I have fallen hard for him. What started out as a crush I tried to erase, has developed into all out love. I am completely in love with my best friend. I did my best to make the feeling go away, but in the end, my heart won over my mind of logic. But although I may feel this way towards him, I can't let him know. Although I am not afraid of anything, the one thing I am most afraid of… is loosing my best friend; whether it be Alfred OR Milo. :'(_

_I can't let him know that I feel this way, and he must never find out, no matter how much it hurts me. I've been able to keep this from him for this long and think I can still keep it from him a bit longer; hopefully till we get older and find our mates._

_*sigh* Well Diary… I finally confessed what I've been trying to ignore for the longest time now. Until my next entry._

_*Camille"_

Cynthia closed the book and smiled in satisfaction.

"Guess what Louise." She said to Louise.

"I don't really want to." Louise mumbled.

"The wallaby has fallen in love with her hedgehog friend." Cynthia told her. Louise was surprised to hear this, but didn't show it. "Who'd have thought that the only girl that could stand up to me would be reduced to a helpless kitten if anyone found out her secret? I can definitely use this against her."

"Come on Louise, let's go back to my place." Cynthia said as she turned and began running, slamming into a tree shortly after. "Who put this tree here?" she grumbled as she started walking a bit wobbly, the book still in her hand. Louise followed closely behind her.

* * *

**Later that evening, about 7:30 pm, at Camille's home…**

Camille entered her home after a long afternoon with her friends. When she entered the living room, she saw her sister, Cecile, on the couch reading a book. She was still in her sports outfit; a fashion phase she never grew out of.

"Hey Cecile," Camille greeted her sister.

"Hey Cam," she replied, greeting her back.

"Are mom and dad home yet?" Camille asked.

"They both called and said-"

"-Another late night?" Camille said, cutting her off and finishing her sister's statement, at which she nodded in reply. Camille gave a heavy sigh. "Figures," she said, as she made her way to her room.

About two minutes later, a scream was heard, startling Cecile and causing her to jump from the couch, drop the book she was reading and ran to her sister's room; which was the source of the scream.

"Camille! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Cecile asked frantically, as she barged into her sister's room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I couldn't have lost it, I just couldn't!" Camille panicky exclaimed as she searched through her books she poured out of her bag for the third time.

"Lost what?" Cecile asked, but Camille either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"Why! How could I have been so stupid as to take it with me?!" Camille exclaimed, finally giving up as she sat on her bed burying her face into her hands.

"What did you lose Cam?" Cecile asked, approaching her sister and sitting next to her on the bed.

Camille swiftly shook her head, then removed her hands from her face. Her sister could see tears threatening to escape and knew her sister was forcing to keep them in. It was a code of their family to not cry under any circumstances; unless it was something really tragic, like the loss of a loved one. But to Camille, it was something tragic.

"I did a very stupid thing," She finally said to her sister. "I took my Dairy with me today to use while I waited for the guys."

Cecile raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister with a look that said 'that's what all the fuss is about'.

"Your Diary? That's what all this is about?" she flatly asked.

"You don't understand!" Camille yelled, startling her sister. "My deepest, darkest secret is in there! If one of the kids finds it and reads it… my life is over! Ruined!" she exclaimed, gripping her head in frustration.

"Calm down sis! What's this secret of yours that's so deep, you'd **die** if someone found out?" Cecile asked.

Camille wrapped her arms around herself, lowered her head and walked over to her bedroom window and looked out to the sky at the stars.

"I can't." she said, lowering her head again. "You wouldn't understand." She replied, sitting on the side of her bed where she could still face the window, her head still facing downward.

Cecile walked over to her sister and once again sat next to her on the bed.

"Camille… I'm your big sister. I'm sure whatever you're going through I've already been through it. I can help," she said in a comforting way to Camille, causing her to look up at her sister.

"I highly doubt that." Camille replied.

"Try me." Cecile countered.

Camille then gave a heavy sigh. "Promise you won't freak out." She told her sister.

"Promise."

Camille took a deep breath to calm herself, as well as to keep back the tears that threaten to come out.

"I know… it's wrong. I know… it shouldn't happen, but it did." She started, and paused for a few seconds. Her sister waited patiently for her to continue.

"I… I have… fallen in love with… my best friend." She finished. She had finally told someone her secret.

"Which one?" Cecile asked.

"…Alfred…" she said in a soft voice.

"Camille-"

"I know! I know! It's wrong!" Camille cried out. "But I tried Cecile! I really did try to erase the feeling when it started, but it only got stronger!"

"Camille-" Cecile was cut off again as her sister continued to ramble while pacing frantically up and down her room, not hearing her sister call out to her.

"CAMILLE!" she yelled, finally getting her sister's attention. Camille covered her ears from her sister's outburst.

"You didn't have to yell you know," Camille replied a bit annoyed. Cecile simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"Listen Camille, I know how you feel and what you're going through." Cecile explained.

"Y-you do?" Camille asked, sitting back next to her sister in the bed.

Cecile nodded and began to tell her sister her story. It turns out that she too had fallen for someone of another species, a fox; but after sometime of her getting to know him, she found out that he already had a girlfriend. But the good thing about it is that she never told him how she felt about him so she didn't get her heart broken by him telling her he didn't feel the same. Although her heart still broke when she found out he had a girlfriend, it was an easier heartbreak since he didn't know. But despite all that, she still hangs out and spends time with him as a really close friend.

Camille looked at her sister with surprise disbelief. She had no idea her sister had been in that kind of situation; though she couldn't blame her since it was against the law of nature for anyone to have romantic feelings for a different species.

"So you see Camille, I know what you're going through. But your situation might be different from mine. You, Alfred and Milo have been friends for as long as I can remember. So in a way, it's actually kind of normal, if not natural, for you to fall for one of them." Cecile told her sister.

She then eyed her sister from the corner of her eye with a mischievous grin and said, "Though I'm not the least bit surprised that you did; and I'm not surprised that it's Alfred either." Still grinning at her sister. Camille's face turned bright red from her sister's statement.

"I remember your first day at Gnarly Pre-Wood; Alfred was the first one to introduce himself to you, and you two hit it off right away. Then he introduced you to his friend, Milo. Ever since then, you three have been the best of friends. It was only a matter of time." She grinned toothily at Camille.

Camille, her face still red, scowled at her sister as she grabbed her pillow and hit Cecile in her face, causing her to fall and land onto the bed on her back as she started laughing.

"Come on Camille, relax. I was only trying to make you feel better," Cecile said, between laughter.

"You DID!" Camille yelled at her sister, the scowl still on her face. She then turned away from her sister. Cecile sat back up, still laughing softly. However, her smile immediate turned into a frown of concern when she saw her sister's expression. She didn't have the scowl anymore; her brows were furrowed and her face showed complete sadness. Cecile cautiously placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You did make me feel better Cecile… but then you had to ruin it by teasing me about it." Camille told her sister in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean to, I…" Cecile apologized.

"How bout we go back out and see if we find your Diary." She suggested. "Where was the last place you had it?"

"By the big tree, near the school." Camille replied, finally looking up at her sister.

"Then let's go! Mom and dad aren't going to be home for a while, so we've got time to look." Cecile exclaimed.

Camille smiled at her sister as they got off her bed, exited her room, found some flashlights in the kitchen, and exited their house, making their way toward Gnarly Woods Academy.

* * *

**Completed: 18/09/11**

**Published: 20/09/12**

**That's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the long awaited chapter for you guys who have been at me. but please bare in mind that i am very busy. I've got other stories other than this one, my art, my animation classes, fan videos, and the list can go on, so please bare with me.**

* * *

**Part 2**

Camille and Cecile looked everywhere, but the Diary was nowhere to be found. After searching around the school many times, Camille gave a sigh of defeat.

"It's no use Cecile. It's not here; someone must have already found it." Camille said. "My life is over!"

"Chill sis." Cecile told her sister. "Anybody could have found it. It doesn't necessarily have to be one of your classmates. It could Mr. Rusard, or Rudy." She explained.

"You're right!" Camille exclaimed, becoming alert. "Maybe Mr. Rusard found it. My life is **not** over!"

"Easy there Cam. I said there was a posibili-TY!" Cecile said, with a short shout at the end when Camille suddenly yanked on her arm for her to get moving.

"Come on! Let's go!" Camille exclaimed, pulling her sister in the direction of Mr. Rusard's house.

**5 minutes later…**

Camille and Cecile walked up to the teacher's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door was opened by Mr. Rusard.

"Oh, hello Camille. Cecile. It's kinda late. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Um, sort of." Camille replied. "Did you by any chance find, um… a lost item in the school yard today Mr. Rusard?" she asked.

"Nope. I left the school pretty late, so I didn't have time to look around." Mr. Rusard replied. "But maybe you should ask Rudy. He was there all afternoon after class was dismissed."

"Oh. Ok then. Thanks Mr. Rusard." Camille thanked her teacher.

"Anytime Camille. And don't get home too late you two." He told them.

"Ok. We won't. Bye Mr. Rusard." The two sisters said in unison, as they left the teacher's house.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with Rudy." Cecile said.

"I hope so," Camille replied in a sad tone of voice.

**5 minutes later…**

"Rudy! Are you there?" Camille asked as she knocked on the door. It opened shortly after.

"Oh hey kids! It's pretty late for you to be out. Can I help you with something?" Rudy greeted and asked.

"Hi Rudy. Yes we know and yes you can." Camille replied. "You were in the school yard all afternoon after dismissal right?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Did you see anything… say… a book, anywhere around?" Camille asked.

"Oh. Is this an investigation? Where's Alfred and Milo then?" Rudy asked.

Camille turned a light shade of pink at the mention of her friend's name; but lucky for her, since it was dark out, it wasn't noticeable in the dim lighting of the night.

"This is kind of… um… a private personal investigation." Camille replied.

"Oh, I got ya." Rudy replied. "Hmm… no, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Just the usual, plants, dirt, you know,"

Camille sighed in disappointment. "Ok then. Thanks Rudy." She said, turning to leave.

"Although," Rudy said, regaining the girls' attention. "I did see Cynthia and Louise. They were by the big tree, and Cynthia had a red book reading. I thought it was kind of odd that she'd even be reading in a place like that, but I didn't look too much into it. Does that help?"

"It helps a lot Rudy. Thank you." Cecile replied, since her sister was too stunned to speak once she heard Cynthia's name.

"Glad I could help. Get home safely you two." He said, and went back inside.

The two sisters walked home in silence. Cecile looked to her sister who seemed to have a lost look. She knew her sister was holding it in and was waiting for when they got home to let it out. When they got home, Camille went straight to her room, while her sister locked the front door.

Cecile sighed. "3… 2… 1." She counted down, which was following but a bloodcurdling scream coming from her sister's room.

"Knew it." She said, making her way towards Camille's room once the screaming had died down. She knocked on the door, and when she heard a whimper, she entered. She looked around the room and saw Camille sitting in the middle of her bed, a pillow wrapped tightly in her arms and a scowl on her face. She was definitely upset, and with every meaning of the word too. Cecile slowly walked up to her sister and sat on the bed and waited for her to say something. She knew whenever her sister was really upset about something, she'd want to talk about it. After about a minute, Camille spoke up.

"Out of all the people in Gnarly woods, it had to be Cynthia to find my diary." Camille said, the scowl still on her face. "Anyone else, anyone at all, could have found it and I wouldn't mind; but **not** Cynthia." She finished through clenched teeth.

"Anyone? Even Alfred or Milo?" Cecile asked. Camille nodded.

"They wouldn't read it, that I know for sure. Milo would probably want to take a peek, but he wouldn't read it." Camille replied. "Besides, I'm always with them, so there's no way they would have been able to find it without me knowing."

Camille groaned in anger. "Now I **know** my life is over!" she yelled into her pillow.

"Well… I don't really know what to tell you sis," Cecile told her sister. She really wanted to help her sister, but considering the situation, there's wasn't really anything she could do. "All you can do now is try to get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow."

Camille moved her head from her pillow and looked to her sister. "I guess so." She replied. _"Though I already know it's not going to be good."_ She thought,

"Thanks for all your help sis." Camille thanked her sister.

"Anytime Camille." Cecile replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Camille replied, as her sister got up from the bed and left the room. She sighed, and prepared herself for bed, trying her best to not think about what could happen the next day; which was impossible, but sleep finally came to her without her realizing.

**The next day, after class was dismissed… (Girls only class)**

"Hello Camille." Cynthia said to Camille in a mischievous playful tone.

"What do you want Cynthia." Camille replied with a scowl on her face.

"Now, now. I wouldn't be talking to me like that right now if I were you." Cynthia said, in her same tone.

"And why's that?" Camille said, glaring at her.

"Because I know about your 'little' secret." She replied, showing the red book to Camille. Her face turned bright red in both anger and embarrassment. "You really should be more careful."

"Give it back Cynthia!" Camille demanded, trying to pry the book back from Cynthia, who pulled it away from Camille's reach.

"Oh I'll give it back; but you have to do something for me in order to get it back." She taunted

"And what would that be." Camille replied through clenched teeth.

"You have to do whatever I say, from now till my birthday party next week." Cynthia told her.

"WHAT?!" Camille exclaimed, "No. Way!"

"Too bad. Then I guess I'll just read this very interesting part to the class during my presentation tomorrow." She said, opening the book to a page she had marked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Camille said, glaring at her.

"I would." Cynthia replied with a cocky smile.

Camille was boiling with anger at the girl standing before her. She detested the idea of doing **anything** for Cynthia; but since she had the one thing that was most important to her, she didn't have much of a choice. Camille did a heavy sigh and deeply inhaled and exhaled to calm herself.

"Fine. You win." Camille reluctantly agreed.

"You made the right choice." Cynthia said, placing the book back into her bag. "See you tomorrow," she said, walking pass Camille to leave the class.

"Wait!... Tomorrow?" Camille asked, turning around to face the pheasant bird girl after a short pause, and registering what she had said.

"Yea. I'm giving you today to prepare yourself. You know; letting your friends know why you can't spend the next few days with them. I'm sure you'll come up with something." She explained, finally leaving the class.

Camille sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Camille." A voice said behind her, startling her. She made a small 'eek' sound and swiftly turned to see who it was, her hand on her chest from being startled. It was Cynthia's cousin, Louise.

"Louise! You scared me." Camille said.

"Sorry." Louise apologized.

"It's ok. But what were you sorry about the first time?" Camille asked.

"About Cynthia and your… well… you know."

"Yea," Camille said in low tone of voice with a frown.

"I tried to stop her, but you know how she can get. As much as I enjoy doing stuff with her, _even if it's a time for her to tease and get on you and your friends' nerves_," she said with an apologetic expression. "I have my boundaries, and one of them is respecting the privacy of others, especially something most precious to a girl; her diary. I tried taking it from her to return it, but she smacked my hand away so hard, I retreated on the idea." She explained. "So, again, I'm sorry."

Camille was surprised that one of Cynthia's 'followers' was actually against something Cynthia had done, and was trying to help her.

"It's ok Louise. The fact that you tried means something to me." Camille replied. "Now I have to go and think of an excuse to tell my friends why I won't be able to hang out with them for the next few days and coming week." She said, turning to leave the class.

"Wait Camille." Louise called out to her, regaining the wallaby girl's attention, as she walked up to her. "I know… it's not any of my business, and I promise I won't tell anyone, but I've been really curious about it."

Camille looked at her questioningly, "Ok…"

"Do you… really feel that way about him?" Louise asked. She was really asking out of pure curiosity after Cynthia had read it in the diary.

Camille turned a light shade of red at the question, putting her head down and giving an uneasy nod. Louise gave a satisfied smile.

"I think it's really sweet Camille. And like I said, I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Cynthia." Louise said.

"Thanks again Louise." Camille said, as the two finally left the classroom.

However, the three girls completely neglected the fact that their lecturer, Dr. Anna, was still in the classroom at the teacher's desk and had seen and heard everything. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she knew if it involved Cynthia and Camille, it wasn't good.

When the girls got outside, their friends were waiting for them. Alfred and Milo were patiently waiting for Camille, and Cynthia impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for Louise.

"What took you so long!? Were you talking to Camille! What did you tell her? Better question, what did she tell you?" Cynthia demanded for an answer.

"I didn't tell her anything. Dr. Anna needed help with something and we were the only two left in the class and-"

"Liar!" Cynthia exclaimed, cutting her off her explanation. "I'm going to find out if what you're saying is true." She said, stomping off back into the classroom. Camille and her friends had left the school premises once they had regrouped.

"Wait!" Louise tried to stop her, but it fell on death ears. She quickly followed after her.

When Cynthia got back to the classroom, Dr. Anna was just starting to walk out when she saw the two. They greeted each other and Cynthia asked her if what Louise said was true. Since Dr. Anna had heard the conversation that was going between the three teen girls, she caught on to what Louise was trying to do. So she went along with it and told Cynthia that they were indeed helping her with something last minute. Cynthia was satisfied with her answer and left the classroom once again. Once she was gone, Louise mouthed a 'thank you' to Dr. Anna and quickly followed after Cynthia. Dr. Anna smiled and then left the classroom as well, locking it up for the next day.

Meanwhile, at Hedgequaters, the three friends where going through their monthly catalogue of Mystery Tom Series, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Alfred called out.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Anna. "Hello children. I hope I'm not disturbing anything." She greeted.

The three friends greeted her in return.

"No, you're not. We were just going through our Mystery Tom Series catalogue." Alfred told her. "Did you need something Dr. Anna?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can I borrow Camille for the rest of the afternoon?"

The friends looked to each other. Camille at the boys and the boys at her. There was a brief silence, meaning they were in thought.

"I guess we can put our book ordering on hold for later." Camille said.

"Yea, you go ahead Cam. Milo and I have a project to work on for class anyway. So we'll finish the book orders later." Alfred told her. Milo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She thanked her friends, grabbed her backpack, and left with Dr. Anna.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Dr. Anna's. She gave Camille some refreshments and started to converse with her while they sat in the living room. She started out by asking Camille about what happened in the classroom when class was dismissed, and what she had heard. Camille's face turned a light shade of red and gulped deeply as a sign that she was nervous. Dr Anna assured her that there was nothing she should be afraid to tell her. Camille signed to calm herself and began explaining everything to Dr Anna.

"That's a new low, even for Cynthia." Dr Anna said.

Camille gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"But tell me Camille, what is this secret of yours that's so important?" the doctor asked.

Turning red once again, Camille looked to Dr Anna, hesitant to tell her her secret. She turned her head away from her, showing that she was embarrassed to tell her.

"I know you don't want to tell me Camille, but I want to help you. And I can't do that if I don't know what it is that Cynthia knows that she has you wrapped around her finger." Dr Anna explained.

There was a long moment of silence until Camille spoke up again.

"Ok…" Camille began, taking a deep breath to relax herself, but still not looking at Dr Anna, but instead, looking at the white carpeted floor in front of her. "M-my secret is… that… i… ihavefalleninlovewithoneofmy friends." She quickly mumbled the last part.

"Hmm? What was that dear? I didn't really get it."

"My secret is… that I have fallen in love with one of my friends." She clearly repeated.

"Oh!" Dr Anna was a bit surprised to hear that, but she had her suspicions something like that would happen among the three friends. "Is that so? And which one of the darlings has stolen the heart of the ever so strong and confident Camille."

Camille smiled and giggled at the way the doctor phrased her question. It was able lift her mood and confidence up a bit, as she brought her head up to look at her.

"Alfred." She replied, not as hesitant as she was before, but her cheeks were still red.

Dr Anna smiled at her. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Camille was surprised by her response, as that was not what she expected to hear from the doctor.

"Really? You're not going to tell me that its wrong and I shouldn't feel this way about a species other than my own?" she asked.

"Why should I? Love has and knows no boundaries Camille. I can't tell you who you should or shouldn't fall in love with." Dr Anna replied to the young wallaby.

Camille was happy that Dr Anna was, in her own way, supporting her decision of who she has feelings for.

"Now, back to the matter of you and Cynthia." Camille's expression fell once Dr Anna brought back the main topic.

Dr Anna explained to Camille, what she would do to help her. Camille wasn't exactly happy with Dr Anna's idea, but it was at least better than for her to come up with a lie to tell her friends why she wouldn't be able to spend the next week with them. Since it was a regular class the next day with everyone, Dr Anna spoke with Mr Rusard and told him what she wanted him to do for her. She had already planned on grouping the girls in pairs to work on a project when they had their next girls' only class which was the day after; but for Camille's sake, she had Mr Rusard pair them up for her.

The rest of the week went by, as the next week came quickly, but not quick enough for Camille. It was nearing Cynthia's birthday party and Camille couldn't wait for it to be over and done with so she could get her diary back. During that time though, she tried to get it back every chance she got; even with Louise's help, she still had no success. Although she knew it wouldn't make any deference since Cynthia already read everything, but she also knew that if she had it back in her possession and Cynthia decided to tell everyone anyway, she wouldn't have the diary to back up her statement in case no one believed her.

Alfred and Milo had asked no questions when Camille wasn't spending as much time as usual with them since they knew the reason why, but they had a slight suspension that there was more to it than just the project the two girls had to work on.

"I set everything up just as you asked." Camille said in annoyance to Cynthia.

"Very good. You can go now." Cynthia told her. This surprised Camille.

"Really? It's still pretty early, and tomorrow night's the party. You're sure you don't want me to do anything else for you." Camille asked, eyeing Cynthia curiously.

"Yes really! In fact, take tomorrow off, I only need you here tomorrow night. And make sure you wear something pretty." Cynthia told her

"O…k…," Camille said, not completely sure what the bird girl was up to, and left the girl's home.

**To be continued…**


End file.
